User talk:Netherith
Welcome Hi, welcome to Love Hina Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hinata House page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uppfinnarn (Talk) 23:12, 23 June 2010 Greetings, and restyling the Wiki's skin Hi Netherith. Thanks for all the improvements that you have made to the Love Hina Wiki. Upfinnarn informs me that you have offered to restyle the Wiki's skin, and for that you need Administrator/Sysop access. Thank you for that offer. I'll look forward to seeing the results of your restyling. I have now made you into an administrator/sysop. The change may be taking a while to propagate, since I did a list of administrators after making the change and you weren't on it, but hopefully everything will have sorted itself out by the time you get to see this message. If it hasn't or there are any other problems, please let me know by leaving a message on my talk page. Thanks once again, Mtgradwell 12:26, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Wow Scanned myself from the appendixes available in the Japanese and Swedish official translations (skipped in the english version apart from the Parakelese artworls). Initially there was a lot of text in swedish written all over the pages, but I translated the essential parts and put them in the "Early Design Plans" section. Do you want me to translate the original files for you? Uppfinnarn 06:39, July 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Directing the Fire I'm working on list-navigation templates, like and , you could complete those and create new ones for Locations, Events, etc. Uppfinnarn 08:15, August 5, 2010 (UTC) You should put the Stub template at the top, not the bottom. It looks better since it has a Marginal Clear built-in Uppfinnarn 10:04, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 08:34, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Negima Merge? What do you think of merging this wiki with the Negima! Wiki to create an Akamatsuverse-wiki? Uppfinnarn 13:57, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::What does the Negima wiki have to say about this? Netherith 07:51, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I thought I'd ask you first. Are you fine with me asking? Uppfinnarn 18:51, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I think it would be better if we remain seperate. As we are we are easier to search for in google, there is the amount of pages and images to be moved that we need to consider, plus there really isn't a pressing reason to merge into one wikia. We can more easily cover the topics between our relevant shows more easily as seperate entities, and possess links between the wikias as we are already doing. Plus Love Hina fans may not want to go through Negima pages and Negima pages may not want to go through Love Hina pages. Netherith 18:58, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Why did you delete the page for Parakelese/Parakerusu? Uppfinnarn 15:44, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :Incorrect spelling and the odds of people searching for Parakerusu is extremely sleem. Netherith 13:09, April 29, 2011 (UTC) 15:39, March 4, 2015 (UTC) 00:49, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Help can you unlock the Arkham City Home to edit, they have confirmed a new game, but i don't know how to do it VinidaMatta2 17:55, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey how come Love Hina stopped, I want more episodes!!!!! Please tell me :) Thank You so much! Thank You so much for uploading the secret Love Hina Chapter "Hinata 118.1"! I am a huge fan of Ken Akamatsus Manga and it makes me so happy to read another chapter of his wonderful story! It makes me a little bit sad to be reminded, that the story about Keitaro Urashima and "his girls" ended so early. Wished there are some more chapters like "detective conan" oder "one piece" XD greets! Dc If you know more about unpublished "Love Hina", plz lemme know! sleeping_duc@yahoo.de